These Years Apart
by wolfchic011
Summary: A continuation of the events from A Red and a Blue. Cleon and Katherine are haunted by their past friendship but attempting to move on as their lives begin to change unpredictably and unexpectedly.
1. Chapter 1: Gravidity x2

I kind of missed writing about these two so the ill-fated friends/lovers are back! (aka Redbrick and Blueberry) This chapter takes place between chapters 5 and 6 of A Red and a Blue (FYI: it will help you understand this story better if you read that one first ) Some other chapters may end up being more movie/sequel scenes but I'll make sure to let you know ahead of time if that happens.

Google the chapter title if you don't know what it means. It may help you figure out what the beginning of this story is about.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Gravidity x2<p>

"…and I am not arduous!" I shouted through that stupid hole. I plugged it shut and stomped away before my enemy could shoot another insult at me.

I walked across the garden, my staff clinking a rheumatism as I walked, fuming at the encounter_. How is it that every time I'm in a semi-decent mood, Lady Blueberry always mangles to ruin it?_ I wondered as I stocked through the garden, not even sure where I was headed. She knew me far too well for an enemy. But of course, that was my own fault. My heart ached as I remembered our childhood, back when she was just Kat and I Cleon and together, we roamed the Lawrence garden in secret. Angrily, I kicked a small stone, sending it bouncing along the path ahead of me. Those days were gone. All that remained was the ache in my chest whenever I thought of them and the chip in my eyebrow from the day when they had ended. I was really getting into a foul mood now. There was one way to make me feel better. _I need to do something to get back at her… Maybe another raid is needed…_

I was so busy planning and potting that I knocked into someone coming the opposite way along the path.

"Oh! Oh… hello Cleon." Startled, I looked up into beautiful and familiar green eyes. It was Ophelia, my wife. Usually, just seeing each other made us both a little happier. Not this time apparently. "What are you doing here?" She sounded surprised and was staring at me with wide eyes like she was anxious or scared.

"… I live here…" I growled. If I hadn't been so upset, I would have been a little wary. We'd been married almost a year now; Ophelia knew I was all over the place all the time. This anxiety wasn't like her.

"Hello." I said in a more gentle tone of voice, pulling her into a half-hearted hug. My mind was still so focused on my revenge that I almost didn't notice that she wasn't hugging me back. But I definitely noticed that she was trembling.

I released her and took a half-step back, distracted from my vengeful thoughts. She was staring towards the ground, as if deep in thought. "Darling? Are you okay?" I asked attentively, wondering if I'd offended her with my apparent coldness.

She jumped at my voice. Actually jumped! "What? Oh… oh yes…. Yes I'm fine…" Her statement quickly descended back into that detached voice.

She seemed distant, removed. Almost like she didn't really know where she was. She was twisting her hands together nervously, like she was trying to strangle something between them. All thoughts of revenge fled my mind. This was not like her at all…

"Ophelia? What's wrong?" I was really starting to get concerned now. Why was she acting this way?

She turned away from me, facing the pedestal where we lived, biting her lower lip. A feeling of nerves traveled all over me. _What is going on? _Ophelia took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Cleon… I'm….. I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>At first I wasn't sure. But now I am positive. I turned away from the hole where I'd just been hurling insults at my former best friend, stroking my stomach anxiously. <em>Oh no… oh no…<em>

When had it started? Oh yes, about four weeks ago, just after Petruchio's and my anniversary. That night could not have been more perfect. I smiled as I remembered. But that smile soon faded back to my fear and uncertainty.

Several other blue gnomes were gathered around me; the shouting match had drawn quite a crowd. I managed to muster a confident smile for them. "That certainly got old Redbrick fired up!" I exclaimed, referring to my choice of words in our most recent argument (which I, of course, had won). This drew a cheer and soon, they all wandered off to their various tasks and responsibilities around our garden. Except for me.

Making sure no one was watching, I slipped behind the bush next to the hole; into my old hiding/thinking spot. It was tighter than it used to be which made me both nostalgic and fearful. I squeezed carefully in between the leaves and branches and sat, hugging my knees to my chest.

_It can't be…. _ I thought, slowly beginning to rock myself the way my mother used to. _W…why..?_

At first I had thought I was just imagining the symptoms: the dizziness, the pains in my stomach, the mood swings and the crying. These past few days I passed them all off as one thing or another: I was tired, the sun was hot, Redbrick had got to me… and so on.

I trembled. _But there's no denying this_. I rubbed my hand over my stomach again and felt what I had discovered while yelling at Cleon Redbrick. I looked down at myself, moving my hand out of the way slightly. There it was: a small, round bump of new life growing within me.

I hugged my knees to my chest again and felt tears trickle down my face. _A baby… I'm going to have a baby..!_

Although it made me happy to know that I would soon have a child of my own, it frightened me too. My mother had only died a few short weeks ago, after she finally unfroze herself and succumbed the injury caused by… by **him**. Who was I to turn to? I had no siblings, no aunts… I had no idea what to expect from this. All Mother had ever told me was: _when you're pregnant, you'll know._ What was I supposed to do with that?

Hopelessness overwhelmed me. Would I be a good mother? Would it be happy? Would…?

_Calm down Katherine…_ I started taking long, deep breaths as the anxiety mounted. I closed my eyes and rhythmically stroked my bump to soothe the baby too. _Let's just try to stay calm and rational... what's the next step?_

Well, I already knew the answer to that question.

Once I had calmed down, I wiped away my tears and carefully crawled out of the bushes, taking care around my stomach which suddenly seemed so delicate.

Once out of the bush, I straightened up and brushed myself off. I placed one hand gently on top of the tiny bump that was barely noticeable when I was standing. _A child… our child…_

I took a deep breath, than set off to find the father.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review and watch for more!<p>

I'm completely up for changing the title, honestly I'm not that happy with this one… I'm open to suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2: Complications

This chapter is still in between 5 and 6 of A Red and a Blue. All of them will be from here on unless otherwise indicated.

Warning: This chapter contains sensuality and character peril. You have been warned!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Complications<p>

The first thing I was aware of was how I was feeling. I felt warm, comfortable… content. I didn't want to open my eyes for fear of losing this placidity.

"Are you awake..?"

I sighed and cracked open my eyes to see Petruchio hovering anxiously over me.

"Yes darling." I said, letting myself wake up completely. I leaned up to kiss him but only made it halfway before I found myself unable to move any further.

He chuckled at my attempt and leaned down to meet me with his lips. "How much longer do you think?" He asked with a hint of nervousness as we broke our kiss.

I glanced at my bulging stomach. "The midwife said it could be any day now." I reminded him for the eighth time. I struggled to sit up again and had to be assisted by him to reach a sitting position. I groaned and rubbed my belly. "I do hope it's soon though… she's starting to get rather cumbersome…"

"She?" He sounded shocked. "How do you know it's a girl?"

I laughed at him now. "I don't." I admitted. "But I just have a feeling you'll have a daughter in a few days."

"I don't think you should be making any assumptions…" He began carefully.

I was surprised at this. "You prefer a son?" I asked.  
>He kissed me again. "Not necessarily." He said as we pulled apart. "I just feel like a boy would handle these rough times better than a girl would."<p>

I raised an eyebrow and felt the corner of my mouth twitch up in a half-smile. "Well that's not sexist at all…" My voice was heavy with sarcasm.

My response made him flustered. "I only meant that I would be more afraid for a daughter than I would for a son! It doesn't mean I would love her any less." He stared happily at my bulge. "I'll always love my child…" I watched him, admiring the way he showed his affection for our unborn child. I remembered how overjoyed he had been when I had told him the news. He had kissed me long and hard and scooped me up into his arms with a joyous laugh. But as the weeks went on and the child grew larger, he had slowly become more and more protective towards us both. So much so that he almost seemed afraid to touch me. As if I might shatter under his caress. It was hard to believe that the charming, passionate man I had married had changed so much in the few weeks that he had known he would be a father. He almost wasn't the same man I married. I missed that man so much.

Gently, I picked up his hand and pulled it towards my stomach. He let me guide him to the highest point of the bump and place his hand on it. I covered his hand with my own.

"Has this child made you love me any less?" I asked abruptly.

He looked up, shocked. "What…?"

I sighed and moved his hand further up, towards my chest. "I miss you Petruchio… I don't want this baby to come between us like this."

He was staring down at his hand as if lost. "I… I…" I knew what he was trying to say; he missed me too. But he didn't want to hurt me… or the baby.

I caught his face between my hands, cutting off his stammering. "I'm stronger than you think…" Softly, I brought our lips closer. "And so is your child…" I whispered, and then kissed him passionately.

After a second's hesitation, he kissed me back. Softly, one of his hands began to explore my body, sliding off my chest down towards my thigh, gently caressing my round stomach on its way. I arched my back at his touch, exposing my neck. I felt him gently brush his lips against my throat the way he used to and a small cry of pleasure escaped me. His hand finally reached my thigh and gave it the smallest of squeezes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed against him, wanting more, craving the feel of him that had been absent for so long. We were so close now…the baby bump was the only thing keeping us apart. I pressed my forehead against his and took a deep breath of his scent: warm and earthy. I could hear his own breath coming in short, quick gasps.

Our moment was abruptly interrupted as a blue warrior came tearing into our room.

"Reds, My Lord!" He shouted, seeming completely ignorant of how close Petruchio and I were and our position on our bed. "Reds are in the garden!"

Despite the circumstances and my annoyance at this warrior, I still froze in shock at the words. Words very similar to those that haunted my dreams in my mother's voice: _Reds! Reds are climbing the wall!_

Petruchio sighed quietly but turned to face the warrior urgently.

"I'll be right there."

The warrior ran out.

He gently pushed me off and stood up. "Sorry Katherine. We'll have to come back to this…" He crossed the room and began pulling on his jacket.

"Wait..!" I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, not wanting to let him out of my sight. A sudden fear gripped me that made me feel that if I wasn't with him, I was never going to feel him again. "I'm coming too…" I protested, struggling to stand up.

Petruchio crossed back to the bed and knelt so his beautiful gray-blue eyes were level with mine. Softly, he placed his large, warm hand over my stomach. "Let me handle this. You're too delicate right now." I knew what he meant but it didn't stop me from feeling the tiniest bit offended that he didn't think I was strong, even after our recent conversation. He smiled lovingly at me and stroked my face with his free hand. "I'll be back before you know it." He whispered to me. "Stay here and keep our child safe…" He leaned in and kissed my lips one final time, holding the kiss just long enough that a hint of our interrupted passion was conveyed in it. He then rose and left.

I tried to climb to my feet to follow him but the baby made it difficult. I was getting so large now that simple tasks like standing and crouching were Herculean.

One hand on my stomach to help me balance, I somehow managed to stand and totter over to the door to see what was happening.

The reds were in our garden again. They seemed to enjoy trying to break in of late but we usually chased them out before they did any real damage. As I scanned the crowd of blue and red hats I found myself searching, not for Petruchio's half-bent hat but (to my horror) for a straight hat of a totally different color. Disgusted with myself, I searched from my husband instead.

Finally I saw him; spade in hand, screaming his battle cry as he ran towards the knot of gnomes.

The other blue warriors cheered as their fearless leader joined the fray.

"Blasted reds! Get out of our garden!" Petruchio yelled as he descended on them.

If those red warriors hadn't been my sworn enemies, I would have felt sorry for them. When my husband got worked up like this, it was terrifying. I had heard the nicknames some of our warriors called him behind his back. 'Blue Smash', 'Shovel Warrior' and my personal favorite: 'the Blue Devil'. The reds scattered, heading for a length of rope hanging over the wall. All but one. A muscular gnome with a thin white beard and a broken hat who wielded nothing but a small shovel of his own turned to face Petruchio and fight. I admired his courage; it took a truly tough gnome to face my husband head on. I watched the broken-hat red. He seemed familiar… I stepped outside the shed to get a better look, walking carefully over to the path, my eyes not leaving him as he traded hits with Petruchio.

_I wonder what happened to his…._ I gasped as it hit me. Suddenly I knew why he was so familiar. **I **had broken his hat. It was Ulrich, Lord Redbrick's little brother.

"All Reds! All Reds, retreat!"

The voice startled me and my heart leapt as I finally saw him: Cleon Redbrick. My momentary joy was immediately replaced by hatred as I remembered what he had done to me and that he was no longer my friend but my sworn enemy.

He was at the bottom of the rope, covering his troops' escape as he searched for his brother amid the chaos. The rest of his warriors were clambering back up the rope into their garden. Only Ulrich remained, locked in combat with the 'Blue Devil'.

"Ulrich! Retreat! That's an order!" He yelled. When his brother didn't run, he dashed forward instead.

He swung his staff out at my husband as he approached. I gasped as I recalled a similar attack; one that had cost my father his life… only this time Petruchio dodged and there was no red female to hurl a rock at him.

Redbrick grabbed his brother by the arm and began dragging him towards the wall.

"I told you to retreat!" I heard him say to his brother.

My husband took off after them; he wasn't going to let any red escape his garden unscathed. Cleon's back was turned away from Petruchio but Ulrich was still facing his opponent. He struggled in his brother's grip, trying to get back at my husband as he bore down on them.

They were passing a large pile of hardened clay pots, stacked precariously next to the fence by Ms. Montague (our owner) for some unknown reason. As the three reached the narrow bottom of the pile (Cleon single-mindedly dragging Ulrich, Ulrich trying to jerk himself out of Cleon's grip and my husband running flat-out after them) I knew what would happen. _No….no…!_ I started forward, slowed considerably by my enormous baby bulge. _I can't lose him… I can't…_

I had barely taken three steps when it happened. Ulrich gave a particularly strong jerk and broke free of his brother's restraint. His momentum carried him just a little too far and… he knocked into the unstable pile of pots. The tower began to move, gravity taking it down. Ulrich was on the edge and threw himself out of the way but my eyes were on Petruchio: running too fast, unaware of the danger…

I was screaming but I heard nothing. It was just like that day…. Only this time, instead of my parents… it was my husband I could not save. He looked up and finally saw the danger but it was too late…

With a horrible sound of dozens of pots tumbling over and cracking, death overtook my husband and took him away from me forever.

* * *

><p><em>I shouldn't be here.<em> I thought as I fended off the attack of a blue warrior. _ I should be with Ophelia…_

To be honest, I wasn't entirely sure what were we doing here again. This certainly wasn't my revenge on Lady Blueberry for her insult a few weeks ago. No, all I knew was I had been at Nell's home with my pregnant wife and Alarbus had dashed in blubbering something about how the blues had somehow found a way to get snails in among our daisies, causing them to wither and die early. While I was trying to calm him down, Ulrich had overheard and urged me to take action.

"We can't just let this go!" He had said to me angrily. "Those blues need to pay for this!"

I really hadn't wanted too (I mean for one, there was no contrite proof and two, I was in the middle of an important midwife check-up for Ophelia who was well into her 10th week) but then Ulrich started organizing a raid and I found myself helping him. After all, I understood his want for revenge. He had once been one of the most versatile warriors in the garden. But thanks to an injury caused by a certain blue… he just wasn't the same. It had made him a bitter blue-hater that they had cost him his skills so young.

And I was, after all his leader. And his older brother. It was my job to unsure that my garden was happy and safe. So here I was. Fighting the blues again.

A sudden, chilling battle-cry broke through my thoughts. Everyone seemed to freeze and turn towards the noise. The blues began to cheer and I felt my heart sink. It was the 'Blue-Devil', Lord Blueberry himself.

"Blasted reds! Get out of our garden!" he yelled, branding his signature weapon: a sharp spade. I knew we couldn't win against him. Apparently my warriors knew it too.

"All Reds! All Reds, retreat!" I yelled as my troops scattered, running for the rope that led to safety.

I scampered after them, coveting their retreat as the blues tried to surround us. I counted the reds as they climbed past me: _four… five…six…_ One was missing. Without even checking, I knew who it was. Ulrich was fighting Lord Blueberry: his shovel blazing in the morning sun as they traded hits.

"Ulrich! Retreat! That's an order!" I yelled to him. He gave no indication that he had heard me; he aimed a hard swing at 'the Devil's' hat which the blue dodged. _He's not leaving…_ I realized, exasperated. _Always looking for trouble…_ I shook my head. Strong and brave warrior he may be, Ulrich had no sense sometimes.

I ran forward to get Ulrich out. I wasn't going to let him die here. I had to kill him myself first.

I made a wide swing with my staff to force Lord Blueberry back. As he jumped out of the way, I grabbed Ulrich by the arm and began pulling him away.

"I told you to retreat!" I hissed at him as I pulled him away. He didn't respond, he was struggling against my hold desperately. I just kept walking, pulling him with me. The only thought on my mind was getting to the rope and getting him up it.

We were halfway there when he finally managed to break my grip.

Behind me, there was a cocoon of smashing sounds. I turned in time to see my brother throw himself out of the way of a cascade of pots and Lord Blueberry disappearing under those same pots. Amid all the other sounds of pottery cracking, I could've sworn I heard ceramics breaking.

"NOOOO!"

The voice was familiar. Too familiar. _Why does she have to be here..? _I saw Lady Blueberry racing unsteadily for the pile of broken pottery in the middle of the yard, no doubt focusing on the palatable pile of blue ceramic pieces among them; all that remained of her husband. I looked away. Then did a double- take. _Oh no… no...no..!  
><em>

Her belly was full and round, just like she too were carrying a child. I could tell she was further along than Ophelia was… much further along. And now she was alone.

A strange emotion filled me that was difficult to describe (to say the least). It was like… something was wrong… but not with anyone or anything else… with me. **I **was the thing that was wrong here.

She finally reached what remained of Lord Blueberry and sank to her knees among the pieces. I could see her tears. All my thoughts abandoned me and I took a step towards her. Ulrich grabbed my arm.

"Come on!" I let him pull me towards the escape rope but my heart was still back there with Katherine as she wept. Why did I want to dry her tears? Why did I want to take her in my arms and promise that everything would be okay? She didn't want that from me. She didn't want me anywhere near her. Especially now. The reality I'd once had was impossible, lost in the confusion of life.

I slid down the rope back into my garden, the cheering of the reds about the death of the 'Blue-Devil' muted by my emotions. My brother was being congratulated for his part in the accident. I walked slowly back toward Nell's where my own wife and unborn child were waiting. My red wife. I tried to focus on Ophelia and our child but the sight of a hugely pregnant Katherine had rooted itself in my mind like a weed. I remembered when she had been so innocent, so full of life and I had let myself love her for it. Then I had ruined her. I had stolen away her innocence the day I'd attacked her garden and watched her parents die.

I stopped walking; I was outside Nell's hut now. I stared at the sky for answers. _If only we'd never left the Lawrence garden that day… we could've stayed their forever and Kat would…_

I shook my head to clear it of the outrageous thought and tried to compose myself before entering Nell's hut. _This is my life now… I have responsibilities and I have Ophelia… the best wife I could hope for… no use drawling in the past._ The thoughts momentarily squashed the regret in my heart. I walked back inside to join my family.

I couldn't admit even to myself that not so long ago there had been a time when I wished the child Katherine was carrying now would have been mine. I couldn't admit that that wish to be with her was still a desperate hope I clung too.

* * *

><p>I crouched down next to the pieces of my husband, unable to hold back my tears. <em>Why…? Why?<em> I wanted to chase after every single one of those reds and break them into pieces. Especially **him.** He had to pay for this. But even if I could move, I wouldn't have been able to catch them. With the baby weighing me down…

I felt something move. I was so shocked I stood up rather quickly, one hand jumping to my swollen belly. I let out a tiny laugh as I felt it again…. A tiny wiggle inside me, the beginning of a kick.

For one moment, the happiness and awe I felt associated with feeling my child move for the first time overcame the tragedy of the moment. But not for long.

My husband would never meet this child. His child. Our only child.

"My lady?" The midwife was at my side. "Are you alright dearie? Is it time?" I knew she was trying to distract me from the blue pieces of my husband on the ground by making me think about the life inside me.

I shook my head. "No…. no they're just moving…"

I rubbed my stomach carefully as the child moved again. _It's alright…_ I thought to the baby. _Calm down… I'll… l miss your father too… but we still have each other…_

The midwife was still speaking. "How tragic that the poor child's father should die before they ever met…" She gazed down at the blue pieces on the ground. "We'll tell stories of him for years to come…"

I could feel tears coming again as more gnomes began to crowd around what remained of their fallen hero, offering condolences and whatnot. It was too much like what happened when my parents died and I hated it. I looked away, over to the opposite side of the yard.

My husband, my rock, the father of my child was gone. GONE. I would never see him again, never be touched by him again… Never hold our child with him…

I wanted a shoulder to cry on, someone to support me, someone who cared for me. But there was no one. Not anymore.

Through my tears, I saw a small tree take shape. It was beginning to bloom: small, lilac flowers were bursting into life along the branches of our wisteria. The wisteria I had planted with Petruchio. I had watched him care for that tree night and day… the tree that had been given to me by my former best friend… the day he betrayed my trust.

_**Cleon Redbrick**_.

Suddenly, I knew what my revenge would be. I wiped away my tears and stood tall pushing down the emotional pain filling my heart. I was the leader of the blue garden now. I had to be strong for them and command their respect the way Petruchio had. I couldn't rely on anyone else to support me anymore.

"I want the wisteria moved." I said abruptly. Everyone around me fell silent.

"Where to My Lady?" I heard someone ask tentatively.

I looked around, and then smiled haughtily as I thought of the perfect place. _Yes… So they can both see it…_

"Right there." I said pointing my finger to the spot where it would remain forever.

* * *

><p>Sorry if I offended anyone with the momentary sensuality. I just thought they should have one last somewhat passionate moment together before Gnomeo's father dies. And honestly, it wasn't that bad was it?<p>

I feel horrible for killing off Gnomeo's dad so early but I got the impression in the movie that he wasn't that close to him.

Review are welcome! Next chapter: maybe… The birth of Gnomeo? O_O


	3. Chapter 3: Just like his father

A somewhat shorter chapter... I just wanted to get this up before my life gets kinda crazy and I won't know how much time I'll have to write.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Just like his father<p>

_**I was standing behind my brother in the blue garden, watching him fight a lone blue. Swinging his shovel high, Ulrich disarmed the blue. As his weapon fell away, I suddenly realized who it was. **_

"_**No… stop..!" **_

_**Ulrich didn't listen and I was forced to watch as he swung his staff again and smashed it through the hat of the gnome before him. His victim shattered into a million pieces.**_

_**I was still yelling as the dust of the blue scattered into the wind. Sounds accompanied my own: a woman screaming and a man howling in rage. I covered my ears to drown them out but that only seemed to make them louder…**_

_**The sound of something breaking. Then all was quiet. **_

_**I looked around at the suddenly empty scene. Empty except for…**_

"_**Kat!" She was there, young and happy. She smiled at me and waved. I ran towards her. I was close enough to take her in my arms…. To hold her close…. But…**_

_**Only she wasn't the young Katherine anymore…. her stomach was huge and round with child. There were tear tracts running down her face. She stared at me with a burning hatred in her eyes…**_

"_**You…. You murdered him…." **_

_**My tongue locked up. All I could do shake my head violently.**_

_**Slowly, she raised her trembling finger and pointed at me.**_

"_**YOU KILLED THE FATHER OF MY CHILD!"**_

"NO!"

"Cleon… Cleon wake up!"

I jolted awake, breathing hard. Ophelia's hand felt cool and light on my forehead.

"Cleon?" She was peering down at me fearfully.

"I'm alright." I lied as I sat up; rubbing tears from my eyes before she could see them. "Just a dream… just a dream."

She sat up beside me and put her arm around my shoulder.

"Were they in this dream again?" She asked tentatively. "The blues we… we..?"

I gently kissed her trembling hand. How was I supposed to tell her what had really woke me up? Ophelia had no idea that the guilt we felt over our part in the death of Lord and Lady Bluebell was only half of what haunted me in my dreams. I just nodded in agreement (after all, I had **heard** them in the dream). She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one having weird dreams… what with the baby and all."

I glanced down at her stomach, where she was just starting to show.

"Maybe you're just anxious…" She said gently, kissing my cheek. "Don't worry, Nell said we have plenty of time before they're here."

I could only nod, feeling numb. Nine weeks might be plenty of time for her, but to me it seemed like tomorrow. We sat in silence for awhile, listening to the sounds of the night.

"Are you still upset about today..?" Ophelia asked quietly.

"No!" She flinched at the volume of my voice. "No." I repeated in a rough whisper.

She stroked my arm. "You don't always have to be so strong Cleon. I'm upset by it too. Try as we might, we can't help feeling some guilt and compassion when gnomes are smashed… especially when it's our fault…"

I knew she wasn't talking about Lord Blueberry anymore.

"I still think about that day all the time…" She continued, her grip on my shoulder tightening slightly. "Their screams haunt me… and that poor girl…"

_Katherine…_ I could feel the tears coming again. "I'm a warrior!" I exploded, angry with myself for feeling this way. "This shouldn't bother me! So why is it that I still hear them screaming? And I still wish I had stopped…" She cut me off with a kiss.

"You have a kind heart Cleon." She told me as we broke apart. She pressed against my side and laid her head on my shoulder again. "And you're a great leader…" She sighed thoughtfully. "Sometimes I wonder how life would be different if we weren't fighting the blues."

I put my arm around her waist, feeling the growing bump of our child under my fingers.

"What happened today wasn't your fault, you know."

I sighed. "I know." It wasn't my fault but I still had an ache in my heart from it.

She looked towards the window, which pointed towards the wall of the garden. "It's dangerous out there." She said quietly, her brilliant eyes shining in the moonlight. She placed her hand on top of my own at her waist. "Our child is going to have to be ready to face it."

Her tone troubled me. "You're not worried, are you?" I asked her.

She was quiet for a few seconds. "No." She finally said. "Not when I know you'll be here for me and our child." She squeezed my hand reassuringly. "And I know you'll keep our child safe and prepare them to face the world."

Softly, we lay back down on the bed. Ophelia snuggled up next to me, laying her head on my chest. I just looked at her for a minute or two, thinking about how lucky I was to have her. She was perfect: caring, beautiful, smart and strong-willed enough to keep me under control but still dependent on me. If only I could forget the first gnome I had felt this way about. Maybe then I'd feel like I deserved Ophelia more.

I hugged her closer to me. "You'll always be here too right?"

She didn't open her eyes. "I'll always be with you, Cleon…" She said sleepily.

I smiled and closed my eyes but sleep did not come. I lay awake for a long time, holding my sleeping wife and trying to forget the sight of Lord Blueberry being smashed by a wave of pots. And his wife; crying broken-hearted over his pieces like she would never be happy again… and her child… growing up without a father…

I shook that thought from my head. I couldn't concern myself with Lady Blueberry's child. The sleeping Ophelia shifted in my arms and I smiled as I looked down at her again. Nine weeks… nine week and then, I would have my own child to worry about. I lay my head against Ophelia's and fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>"Pregnancies for gnomes are not quite the same as human ones. After all, we're not humans. Ours typically take between 18-20 weeks. Also, gnomes don't eat, but our bodies still change very dramatically when carrying a child. The ceramics stretch noticeably in places but usually shrink back to normal after the child is born. Rubbing peppermint leaves on the stomach area usually eases the discomfort of stretching."<p>

I took another deep breath. "Do I really need to hear this now?" I asked.

The midwife paused in her recital and gave me a quizzical look. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

Another spasm of pain ripped through me and I bit off a scream.

"Because I've already experienced all that!" I shouted once I could speak without screaming.

Her innocent look was driving me crazy. "I've found talking to woman during labor makes it less painful, dearie…"

My whole body was racked by an uncontrollable spasm. "Oh really?" I shouted at her.

She was unfazed by my snapping. "Just relax, I know what I'm doing." She disappeared from view. "Almost there dearie, keep pushing!"

_I swear if she calls me 'dearie' one more time I'll…..._

All thoughts abandoned my head as another contraction washed over me. I tried to breathe deeply and evenly, my body clenching in ways I didn't even know was possible.

It was horribly ironic, that Petruchio should be smashed the day before his child was born. Tears came to my eyes as I remembered the funeral that had been hastily thrown together for him earlier. We had buried his pieces under the toilet our owner had left in the middle of the yard and then a group of gnomes under my careful direction had dug up the wisteria tree and placed it in the back of the toilet.

I had been in the middle of my eulogy about him (carefully holding back my tears) when the contractions started and I'd been taken away by the midwife.

Now here I was. Giving birth to our child on the night of my husband's death…

Another wave of pain, this one so horrible I couldn't hold back my scream. My back arched. I felt the midwife's hands on my ankles. I knew she was speaking but I couldn't make out the words. The pain was filling my senses with a strange buzzing that blocked out everything…! My whole body clenched one more time and… the wave broke at last.

As the pain finally began to recede and my awareness of my surroundings returned, I heard something. A loud, high-pitched scream, joining my own. _That's it… that's them… _I fought the pain, struggling to sit up but was immediately pushed back down.

"No my Lady please stay down…" That was my friend Bianca, who herself was pregnant with her first child. She had volunteered to help the midwife but now looked like she was regretting that decision: she looked frightened and pale. Bianca turned to the midwife and gasped. "Oh my… it's so… beautiful." As she stared at my child I sat up slightly.

"Let me see them…" I choked out. The source of the scream came closer and finally I saw them. More accurately, him.

"Congratulations My Lady." The midwife said, tilting the bundle in her arms towards me. "It's a strong, healthy boy!"

I could feel my eyes welling up. "..Give…give him to me…" I said extending my arms towards the bundle. The tiny gnome was placed gently in my trembling arms. Almost as soon as he touched me, his screams faded into quiet gurgles and wails. I held him close, feeling him breathe. "My son… our son…" _Petruchio, you got your strong little boy… _I looked into the baby's beautiful face: so like his father's, almost an exact, tiny replica. _But he has my eyes…_ I thought as he cuddled against me, staring up at me with his brilliant ice-blue eyes.

Bianca stared down at us, smiling. "What are you going to name him miss?" She asked me.

For one second, I considered naming him after his recently deceased father. _But you are not him._ I thought, beginning to notice the subtle differences between him and Petruchio. _You are unique… and you are special._ "Gnomeo." I finally said. I had never heard that name before, yet it seemed perfect. The baby in my arms gurgled in delight at this new sound; his name. "My little Gnomeo…" I held him close, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to display not only my happiness but my fear as well. _You are all I have left… Please don't ever leave me all alone…_

* * *

><p>I tried not to make the birth too graphic. Next chapter: the birth of Juliet perhaps?<em><br>_


	4. Chapter 4: Innocence

And now, the star-crossed lovers are complete. Enjoy the birth of Juliet!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: "Innocence"<p>

"This is the wisteria… your father's pride and joy…" Gnomeo giggled as I held him up to look at the tree, stretching out one hand like he was trying to grab an out-of reach branch. I smiled at his attempt. "One day, you'll be a warrior, just like your father, the great Lord Blueberry." I told him as I turned him around to face me again. "You'll protect and defend us and this tree from the reds." He let out a squeal of pleasure as I spoke the word. "No, no Gnomeo." I reminded him. "We don't like the reds, remember? Reds are bad." I gently shook him back and forth as I said this. He let out an adorable gurgle and stretched his hands for me. I obliged, pulling him close against me.

It was hard to believe he was already almost two months old. I closed my eyes and held him tight, humming gently to him as he played with my hair. It took me a few seconds to realize I was humming a song Cleon had taught me ten years ago. I opened my eyes and I abruptly changed to humming a blue lullaby, horrified that I had exposed my son to such music.

My thoughts tried to turn to Cleon but I pushed them away. I hadn't seen or heard from him since the raid and I didn't want to. It had helped that my life was now consumed with both Gnomeo and the everyday chores of the garden, leaving me little time to ponder my old friend. There had been pitifully little activity from the reds lately. It was as if they were distracted by something besides us. I didn't like it. Redbrick had to be up to something.

Gnomeo began to fuss; perhaps he was tired. I was moving to cradled him soothingly in my arms when I heard it.

Someone was screaming. I stood very still and listened. I couldn't recognize the voice but it was coming from the alley. Still carefully cradling Gnomeo, I rushed to the gate to see what was happening, my head spinning in anticipation. _I knew they wouldn't leave us alone for long. _I squared my shoulders and pushed open the gate. New mother/leader or not, if those reds wanted a fight, I was going to bring it.

* * *

><p>"Ulrich, I want to ask you something." He just nodded, his thoughts clearly elsewhere. I sighed quietly. It had been a few months since Lord Blueberry's untimely death but Ulrich still seemed fixated on it and his revenge on the blues for his hat. Not that I blamed him for either. The nightmare where Kat yelled at me (or some variation of it) had become an almost nightly horror and I was afraid it was beginning to show. Hopefully, this talk would put my mind at ease.<p>

My silence got Ulrich's attention. "Sure, ask away bro." He said to me. We were walking candidly along the alley towards the street. I had wanted to get away from the garden for a little while.

"When Silvia was pregnant with Tybalt…" I began, speaking of his son (and my few month old nephew). "… did you ever have bad dreams?"

He kicked at a loose pebble. "What kind?"

I kicked the same stone as we walked by it again. "You know… the kind that…makes you think… and worry…" I tried to sound unconcerned, but I knew I was failing.

Ulrich chuckled. "Is my fearless older brother plagued by the new father dream?" He taunted.

"Huh?"

He clapped me on the shoulder. "Ophelia told me you were anxious about this."

I looked over at him. "She did?"

He nodded. "She's worried about you Cleon." He said, sounding concerned himself. I could feel my anger rising; I didn't want his pity.

"I'm the one who should be worried for her!" I snapped back, feeling the fugue from so many sleepless nights plague me. "Don't you start with me too!"

As always, Ulrich was unfazed by my temper. "It's just that she knows you have a lot to worry about." He assured me, calmly. Immediately, I felt bad for snapping and angry at myself for being stupid. Whatever made me think I would be getting pity from my brother? "I think she thinks it's her responsibility to make sure you don't stress about her and your kid." Ulrich continued. "She doesn't want you to suffer over this." He stopped walking. We had reached the end of the alley. For awhile we just stood and stared out at the street, watching the humans' cars speed by.

I finally found the courage to speak again. "But that's my child too!" I exclaimed. "How can I not worry?"

Ulrich said nothing; he knew when I just needed to rant it all out.

The words came out before I could stop them. As always, my brother had found the root of my anxiety and was forcing me to dig at it. "Honestly, what if I'm too busy for it?" I was starting to pace the width of the alley arrogantly, hands behind my back. "Or too strict? Or... what if it doesn't like me?"

He started laughing, but not unkindly which finally made me shut up.

"Bro, being a father is not going to be that difficult for you!" He said. "If anything, it's going to be much, much easier for you than it is for everyone else!"

This surprised me so much, I stopped pacing. "What makes you say that?"

Ulrich shrugged. "You're our leader." He said simply. "You're practically a father to all of us already! Just be more of that for your kid."

"But how?"

He bit his lip, holding back a smile. "The same way you were with the students at the warrior academy last month: tough but lovable." I punched him lightly as he smirked.

"No, really?"

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Yes. There wasn't a student there who didn't look up to you like a father after that day." I smiled at that. I had done a good job with the kids at the academy. A glimmer of hope was rising in me. Maybe, just maybe I could do the same for my kid too…

Ulrich's hand on my shoulder broke my thoughts. "Just always be there for them when they need you." He said, all joking aside. He wasn't talking about the academy kids. I nodded in agreement, thinking about dad.

He squeezed my shoulder. "And don't forget, Silvia and Ophelia and I are all here for you too. You don't have to lead your child alone."

I gave a weak smile. He had no idea how much better that made me feel.

We turned to head back to the garden.

"Speaking of the kid and your lovely wife… how are they?" Ulrich asked.

I sighed, feeling some of the anxiety return. "Fine I guess, Ophelia's just getting at little uptight."

He nodded knowingly. "Silvia was like that too near the end… it must be a woman thing." I made a noncommittal grunt.

"What did the frog say?" Ulrich asked.

"Nell only said the baby's already late." I rubbed one eye tiredly. "And if anything that's only made Ophelia more anxious to…" I trailed off as I caught sight of something by the red gate.

Ophelia was walking slowly back and forth across the alley, one hand on her huge stomach for balance. At her side, supporting her and keeping her company was Nell's young daughter Nanette.

The young frog caught sight of me and waved brightly. "Hello Lord Redbrick! Ulrich! Beautiful day huh?" I nodded absentmindedly to her, my focus being my wife.

"Ophelia? What are you..?"

"Don't mind me Cleon… I'm just trying to encourage this baby to get a move on…!" Ulrich and I took a half-step back at her response. She sounded more than a little stressed. I didn't blame her. She was already counting her 21st week and she was so huge she could barely do anything (which she claimed was like torture for her).

"My mum told her to take a walk." Nanette piped up excitedly, a tiny jet of water shooting out of her mouth as she spoke. "It's good help for the contractions." She said, clearly proud of herself for this knowledge.

It took a good five seconds for that to sink in. "Contractions… wait…. Are you in labor?"

Ophelia struggled to take another step, gritting her teeth. "Yes, but its fine..." Even Nanette knew she was lying.

I tried to breathe evenly. "When were you going to tell me?" I asked, sounding a little angry in spit of myself.

Ophelia looked up at me, eyes wide. "I didn't want you to worry…" She said, all frustration gone. I tried to ignore Ulrich's annoying _I-told- you- so_ look.

I reached for Ophelia's arm. "We need to get you to Nell's…" I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

She shook me off, the frustration returning as quickly as it had left. "No Cleon, I was just there. I'm walking so that this baby knows…" She suddenly stopped dead, her face pale.

"Ophelia..?" For a second, I thought she had frozen herself. But then I noticed she was trembling. Her jaw was locked. Something was wrong…

Nanette stepped forward. "Lady Red is it time..?" She was clearly as excited about this as I was terrified.

Ophelia put one shaking hand on her stomach, leaned forward slightly and started breathing hard. Then she screamed.

"Ophelia!" Ulrich and I were at her side in a second.

"Easy there…" Ulrich's voice was shaking too. He patted her back awkwardly.

I turned to Nanette, who looked positively gleeful. "What do we do? What's happening?" My voice had never been this hysterical.

Ophelia was still bent double, trying to hold back her screams, making strange snarling noises.

Nanette sprang into action, squirting water everywhere. "It's finally time! I'll go warn mum!" And with that she was off, skipping towards the garden.

I stared after her, completely lost.

My wife's snarls were fading back into ragged breaths. Ulrich spoke up. "We'd better get her to Nell's." I thanked him with a nod. As he moved to Ophelia's side, he spotted something down the alley and his gaze darkened considerably. I followed his gaze.

There were some blue gnomes further down the alley by their gate. They were looking our way, startled by the screaming. I glanced at my brother, knowing all too well what he was thinking. I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him around.

"Come on, help me!" After a second, he nodded. As we lifted Ophelia into our arms and began to walk back towards the red garden I saw someone come out of the blue garden gate.

I only got a glance, but just that glance was enough. It was Lady Blueberry, back to her normal, slightly portly size and holding a small, blue bundle in her arms. For one second, our eyes locked. I fought that rising feeling that had been so strange before and turned away. _So she had her child…_ Ulrich and I entered the garden, heading quickly for Nell's home. Well, I was about to have mine. I hoped.

* * *

><p>I stared after Cleon as he and his brother carried Lady Redbrick away. I tried not to let my surprise show. <em>I didn't know she was pregnant too…<em> There was a strange, rising wave of emotion within me that left a strong taste in my mouth. Her screams echoed in my ears, the look on Cleon's face as our eyes locked refused to give me peace. This bitterness seemed to eat at me from within, starting from the old wounds in my chest where my parents, my husband and my best friend had once been.

I told myself it was just grim satisfaction, to see the killer of my father in pain. Yet somehow I knew it wasn't. Satisfaction didn't cause tears. I buried my face in Gnomeo's blanket, feeling him laugh and touch my hat curiously, oblivious to my internal turmoil.

Yes. This wasn't satisfaction. It was regret.

* * *

><p>"You're doing great hon, just keep pushing." She sounded nervous… it had to be nervous… and she was just covering it up… for us… right?<p>

Nell stroked my wife's shoulder. "That's it Ophelia, just like that… Nanette! More water!" Nanette nodded and squirted more water from her mouth onto a rag. Her mother took it and exchanged it for a spent rag pressed against Ophelia's forehead.

"Why are you doing that?" I demanded, dancing out of Nanette's way as she bustled around helping her mother. "Is she alright?" I asked, looking down at my prone wife.

Nell rolled her eyes. "Relax, it's just to keep her calm. And for the millionth and one time: no, she's fine."

I wasn't convinced. Ophelia was shaking; her breathing was irregular and loud. I stepped closer, hanging over Nell's shoulder as she cared for my wife. I saw her roll her eyes but ignored it.

"Are you sure she's okay…? She doesn't look so..."

I almost jumped through the roof as Ophelia screamed again.

I couldn't stand all this. "WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY IS THIS TAKING SO LONG?" I exploded.

Nell's shoulders fell noticeably. "This is why women have babies!" Nell screamed, rounding on me and making her daughter back up a few steps. "Because you men can't handle pain! Now go outside with your brother if you can't stand it!"

"No…NO CLEON STAY WITH ME!" Ophelia yelled, groping blindly for me. I rushed to her side and grabbed her hand.

"It's going to be okay…" I said my voice very high-pitched. "You're doing great…"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'M BEING TORN TO PIECES HERE!" Ophelia shouted at me, eyes wide. She suddenly squeezed my hand and I gasped in pain, thinking it would shatter in her grip.

"That's just the contractions making her this way…" Nell said to me. "Man up and deal with it!" Nanette along nodded enthusiastically. "Come on Ophelia... just hang in there…" Nell said to my wife.

I just closed my eyes and squeezed her hand back.

Ophelia let loose a blood-curdling scream, squeezing my hand again. I just held on, trying to give her my strength, to help her though this… _please be okay… please… please…_

"That's it!" My eyes flew open at the happiness in Nell's voice. She was cradling something in her arms. Something that moved. Ophelia's hand slipped out of my own and she took long, relieved breaths.

"Is… is..?" My voice was catching.

Nell stepped forward and handed me the squirming newborn. "That's your daughter." Softly, I took the child in my arms.

"A girl…" I said weakly. "A little girl…" I could not have been happier. The child snuggled against me as I looked at her with tearful eyes. She was perfect: her face exactly like her mother's, right down to the confident tilt of her nose. But the hair was mine, or at least the gorgeous chestnut brown mine used to be. I softly stroked her cheek. I could hear her breathing quietly into the sudden silence of the room.

Ophelia struggled to sit up. Nanette ran to help her. I brought our daughter close so she could see her at last. Softly, she reached out her hand and stroked the girl's beautiful face.

"We'll call her… Juliet… 'innocence.'" She said. Nanette looked up at the girl in my arms, smiling widely.

It was perfect; the perfect name for a perfect little girl. "Juliet…" I repeated. The tiny child in my arms opened her eyes at the sound of her name. I gasped. Her eyes were even more brilliant than Ophelia's. They stared up at me as innocently as her name implied. I was suddenly aware of just how small she was, how beautiful, and how delicate. _I'll always protect you…_ I promised her silently as I held her close. _No matter what, I'll keep you safe._

* * *

><p>Sorry if it gets a little tedious, having two birth scenes in a row but I couldn't think of a better way to end this chapter.<p>

Next chapter: Well… I don't really know yet… Suggestions?


End file.
